


just some doodles

by sizzmarr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzmarr/pseuds/sizzmarr
Summary: soulmate au where when one person writes something on their skin, it shows up on their soulmate's skin too.hyunsung are soulmates that hate each other. jisung, uber smart boy, has been telling his soulmate, hwang hyunjin, failing high school student, the wrong answers to tests. oh, and they don't know they're soulmates. (well. until they're forced to sit together in class and hyunjin gets bored.)





	1. realisation

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! soooo okay this is my second fic thingy i've finished writing so of course i'm posting it (because i'm also really happy w it) and okAY i know i've set this up to be multi-chaptered but i have no time or commitment so we'll uhhhh see how this goes. please note that it's currently 1:41am and i have not read this through and that this is my first kpop fic so. please be gentle? thank you for checking this out, even if you don't like it!!
> 
> oh and some bg: if i do continue this, i think it'll be set w the australian school system bc that's where i live so like,, that's what i know best BUT please do imagine that they're in like america or something though if that suits you better but just,, australian school system
> 
> and also i really don't know how to format my writing and stuff soooo.. hope you enjoy to the best of your abilities!!

“I got 43%. I can’t believe this. I failed _ again_,” Hyunjin laughed in exasperation.

“Well, I don’t know, Hyunjin. Maybe if you didn’t rely on the answers that app-”

“Not helping, Seungmin. You know I can’t study for the life of me. If this is supposedly my soulmate, shouldn’t they be wanting me to, y’know, _ succeed _in life?”

“I have no clue how you made it past middle school without learning how to study,” Seungmin sighed, “and… theoretically, yes, but you can’t expect to ace a test without studying- you really can’t blame it on them, now, can you?”

“Fine,” Hyunjin admitted in defeat.

They walked through the door, into English, where Hyunjin was met with the always unpleasant sight - or rather, sound - of Han Jisung. There really was not much you could do to annoy Hyunjin. He was a relatively patient person, always empathetic and understanding of others, yet Jisung managed to grate every single one of his nerves. He was just so much. Too much energy, too much sound, _ way _ too much singing under his breath while sitting close to him- really, the list could go on forever. Hyunjin knew he too was all those things and, objectively, these wouldn’t annoy him on any other person. But the one thing that made Hyunjin really, truly irate, was the fact that Han Jisung never took notes in class, never seemed to even open his textbook or notebook, yet answered every question eloquently and correctly, and aced every. Single. Assessment.

Here was Hyunjin, crawling his way through his schooling life, trying so hard to get above 60% on anything that wasn’t a practical dance assessment, while Jisung mindlessly flew through everything, and getting 100%'s at that.

Another day, another Jisung trouble. This time, he had sprawled his stuff all over Hyunjin’s usual desk, and he was lounging on his chair, talking to Felix on his left. He and Seungmin’s best friend Felix. Felix who knew about Hyunjin’s very intense dislike towards Jisung.

The two boys shared a look - albeit, different expressions, Seungmin wide-eyed to Hyunjin’s scowl, eyes squinted - and began walking to Jisung and Felix. He overheard a snippet of their conversation, and- _Jisung had gotten 98% in that religion test? _ This fact only made him more bitter, and Hyunjin blinked hard in annoyance, clenching his jaw. It’s fine. Whatever.

Felix turned his head, noticing them and flashing a bright smile, all while continuing chatting with Jisung. Felix slightly pulled out the chair to the left of him, indicating for the two just-arrived boys to sit there. But Hyunjin was petty, and disliked Jisung just enough to do the following. First, he told him he was sitting in his spot. Jisung just looked up at him, smirked, and replied, “and?”. Second, Hyunjin demanded him to move. Jisung just smiled wide, exposing all teeth, turned his head back to a distressed-looking Felix, and said, “so, where were we?”. Third, the teacher entered, asking everyone to take their seats, only for Hyunjin to realise the two spots next to Felix were taken by Seungmin - _ when did Seungmin move? _ \- and another kid, leaving the only spot available right next to Jisung. Of course.

Hyunjin thought he saw a flicker of annoyance flash in Jisung’s eyes as he turned to look at him, but it was pushed away in an instant by the bright smile that was plastered on his face. He was aware of exactly just how much he annoyed Hyunjin, and oh boy, did Hyunjin know Jisung was going to exploit it now that they were sitting next to each other.

So Hyunjin dropped his books and laptop on the desk - with a bang louder than he intended, admittedly - and dragged the chair out with a stony face. He dropped into his seat, gave Seungmin one last glance of faux-annoyance, and prepared to block out everything and everyone to the left of him for the next 65 minutes.

It would have been naive, though, to assume he would be able to block out Jisung so easily. Hyunjin was almost convinced Jisung was doing everything in his power to annoy him. He was tapping his pencil on the table while the class was doing separate, quiet work, he clicked that damn pen of his when the teacher was talking, not taking any notes as per usual, and his leg would just not stop shaking. Not to mention the fact that not only was he a barrier, blocking Hyunjin’s friends from him, but also talking and _ laughing _ with them as if they had been friends for years. Frankly, Hyunjin couldn’t wait for their 10:45 dismissal.

His pissy mood from first period had only intensified, and he couldn’t physically bring himself to focus at this point. So he picked up a pink pen he usually used for titles and started doodling on his left hand- just random drawings, starting with a sad face, and then a sun. A moon, basic stars, and perhaps a pig joined the top of his hand. He drew lines, and shapes, and patterns on his fingers. Hyunjin had no idea what he was doing, but he was no longer mentally present in class, and it was a relief to have completely shut himself away from the annoyance sitting directly to the left of him.

But his non-thoughts were brought to a grinding halt by the annoyingly high-pitched, foreignly-accented voice, screeching so loud, as if he was talking straight into his ear. His head snapped up. Jisung had put his hand up, of course, to reply to a question everybody but him was too scared to answer. Hyunjin didn’t know the question, courtesy of his spacing out, but the blank stares all directed towards the teacher or Jisung were enough of a tell.

Jisung scratched the back of his head as he gave a long-winded response about something about Othello’s hamartia and societal prejudice and manipulation that Hyunjin was too zoned out to understand. Not like he would want to use Jisung’s ideas in an essay anyway. Hyunjin dropped his eyes back down to his blank piece of paper, not wanting to look at him anymore, especially with the way the teacher was practically calling Jisung a god for his answer. Hyunjin just knew that on Jisung’s face was a sly smirk.

Hyunjin saw Jisung’s hand drop onto the desk from his peripheries, and heard a soft gasp, followed by a coughing fit. Hyunjin stared at him as he pushed his way out of his seat and asked the teacher for permission to get water, all while hacking into his left elbow. Jisung walked through the door and shut it behind him, and Hyunjin _ finally _ had gotten rid of that nuisance, even if it was just for a few minutes. And, well, no, _ he _ hadn’t gotten rid of him, but the thought was still the same.

The corners of Hyunjin’s mouth tugged slightly upwards as he looked at the door Jisung had departed from, and then he shifted to look at his best friends, who looked awfully guilty.

“You’re all dead meat,” he mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO i hope you enjoyed!!!! this took way too long to write but i seriously enjoyed writing it so much, even thought it is only so little. and i also really loved writing annoying jisung?? even though he’s my bias??? okay. not sure if i will be continuing though- i have no plan At All because i wrote this on a whim based off a prompt i saw on twt:  
https://twitter.com/voicesungie/status/1169690892120330241?s=12
> 
> and anyways exams start in three days so please wish me luck!! and also if i do decide to continue this, i'll have to update after exams so uhhhh two weeks- sorry!!! but whatever, that's enough from me!
> 
> thank you to whoever read this messy thing, sorry for it being so short, but i really really do appreciate you reading it- it means a lot. have an awesome day/night/morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are!! keep yourself hydrated, and make sure you eat enough and spend enough time on yourself <3
> 
> my twt is @namjoonsbonsais if you’d like to follow :D


	2. denial/acceptance if you can call it that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung realises. he has a freakout and then a tantrum and comes to the conclusion that he hates his life. understandable.

“So, yes, Othello’s downfall was caused by his jealousy, but it would be overly simplistic to say that that was the only factor contributing to the tragedy, when Iago uncovers Othello’s weaknesses and insecurities using racist and sexist stereotypes,” Jisung finishes.

The teacher was looking at him, nodding her head enthusiastically. He just leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair, and smiled back at her. He dropped his eyes to his desk, finished with his answer. But what caught his eye were the - could he even call them drawings? - pink shapes on Hyunjin’s left hand, a bit too close to Jisung’s side of the table.

He removed his hand from his hair, unceremoniously letting it flop onto the desk- and the tip of his just sharpened pencil. Jisung’s breath hitched and his eyes shot to his hand, face already grimacing- but a sharp intake of breath sent him into a coughing fit as he saw the scribbles on his left hand, exactly identical to the boy’s on the right of him.

Jisung felt his pupils dilate and then he was up and nearly sprinting out of class, pretending to need water for his cough. His wide eyes were glued to the concrete floor as he made his way to the bathroom. He wiped his shaky hands on his pants, clammy from the realisation that Hyun- that that had happened.

He pulled out his phone as he stepped into the bathroom and immediately sent a frantic text to his group chat.

_ **FREERACHA** _

**jisnug:** oH MY FUC NKING GOS JGD  
**jisnug:** GUYS WHATHEJ CUKCF  
**jisnug:** OH YM GOOOOOOFDFHH

**1chan:** WHAT  
**1chan:** WHO DIED WHAT IS HAPPENING WHAT DID YOU DO

**jisnug:** BROOOOODSHFJKSK BR O

**1chan:** WH A T IS ITT MATE

**jisnug:** HY*NJIN  
**jisnug:** SAME  
**jisnug:** PATTERN ON HAD N  
**jisnug:** S*uL ATES

  
**1chan:** .  
**1chan:** you………. are kidding me right  
**1chan:** RIGHT

**jisnug:** NO INAM NO T CHAN HYUNGGNKS JELPME

**1chan:** ohmY GOFD THIS IS SO FUNNY  
**1chan:** CRY JISUNG CRY  
**1chan:** i’ll be a supportive friend after you finish school and we can meet up but for now: HAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE UNIVERSE TO HAVE HIM AS YOUR  
**1chan:** YOUR sOuLmAtE

**jisnug:** choke.

Jisung looked up from his phone and into the mirror. He could do this. He could pretend nothing had happened. He hadn’t seen that pattern. Matching pattern who?

No, he absolutely could not do this. He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head vigorously. This was not happening. Surely it was some convoluted joke played by Seungmin and Felix- they had drawn seen Hyunjin’s arm and drawn the same on him while he was spacing out. All three of them knew how distracted Jisung could get, and they had taken advantage of it to trick him. Yes, that’s what they did. They probably weren’t even the same pattern, considering how quickly Jisung’s eyes had flitted from Hyunjin’s arm.

He bit his lip. He knew he was lying to himself, trying to make up some excuse to convince himself this wasn’t happening. Yet, he knew, the minute he had spotted that same pattern on his arm, that yes, this was real. Yes, Hyunjin was his sou- He shivered at the word he didn’t dare to even say in his head.

He looked down at the pattern again- wait. He was going to have to hide this somehow. His stomach flipped at the idea of someone finding out- let alone that someone being Hyunjin.

His eyes shot to the cheap soap dispensers and he skittered over to it. Could this even come off? Was it even ink? Jisung had never thought about these things, had never had any reason to think about these things. Jisung whispered a curse, glanced at his phone for the time, and cursed again. He had been out for four minutes already. Any longer, and the teacher would start getting suspicious.

He shed his maroon blazer and dropped it haphazardly onto the floor, unbuttoned his light blue shirt at the left wrist, and rolled his sleeve up to his elbow. He pumped the dispenser repeatedly and spread the cheap, pink soap all over his forearm before wetting his hand and scrubbing furiously. But it was doing nothing but making his skin red and irritated.

Jisung scrunched his nose and let out a small noise of frustration. He pulled back from the sink, hands still dripping wet and soapy, and stamped his feet lightly and repeatedly, like running on the spot- with the way his face had flamed up, you’d think he had run a marathon right then and there. He grunted once more, the grand finish to his tantrum and turned into a stall to dry his hand with the insufficiently thin toilet paper, which broke up and stuck on his very wet, very sticky arm.

Jisung dropped his head against the stall wall. Done. He was absolutely and utterly done with this day already. It was only period two, and he had a full day today, which meant the dreaded homeroom and three more 65 minute periods. And double math in his next two periods between recess and lunch. It was fine. It was fine.

He pulled down his sleeve, despite the protests of the soapy water on his forearm, shrugged his blazer on and walked out of the bathroom with disheveled hair. Jisung found that he wasn’t bothered looking at his phone to check how long he had been out. He knew his teacher was going to be suspicious, water-darkened sleeve, messy hair, shiny face and all.

He made it to the door and knocked. A few moments later, the door was opened by none other than Hyunjin - because of course, he was the closest to the door. Hyunjin pushed the door out with his left hand and- the drawings were right there in front of him, staring him down, a stark contrast to Hyunjin’s light skin. He concluded that today, the world was mocking him, and he let out a scoff, brushing past Hyunjin and dropping into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! so i guess here's a chapter two lol. i am very aware it's a lot worse than chap one :(((( sorry :(((( but like,, idk i guess writing it was fun so even if it isn't that good i hope you still enjoy? ngl i had kind of given up hope that i would write another chapter of this by like,, the second week after i posted chap one but here she is! (oh also she's unedited because i know i'm going to hate it if i re-read it so. whoops)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this mess <3333
> 
> another chapter coming maybe soon, maybe in seven weeks, maybe never- sorry y'all i REALLY don't know, but now i'm on school holidays for another week and a half so like maybe i'll write a bit if i'm feeling it hm
> 
> (wait uhhhhhhhh why is my end note from last chapter on this chapter too what the heck ao3 what did i do to you how do i cHANGE THAT THIS IS NOT NORMAL)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i hope you enjoyed!!!! this took way too long to write but i seriously enjoyed writing it so much, even thought it is only so little. and i also really loved writing annoying jisung?? even though he’s my bias??? okay. not sure if i will be continuing though- i have no plan At All because i wrote this on a whim based off a prompt i saw on twt:
> 
> https://twitter.com/voicesungie/status/1169690892120330241?s=12
> 
> and anyways exams start in three days so please wish me luck!! and also if i do decide to continue this, i'll have to update after exams so uhhhh two weeks- sorry!!! but whatever, that's enough from me!
> 
> thank you to whoever read this messy thing, sorry for it being so short, but i really really do appreciate you reading it- it means a lot. have an awesome day/night/morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are!! keep yourself hydrated, and make sure you eat enough and spend enough time on yourself <3
> 
> my twt is @namjoonsbonsais if you’d like to follow :D


End file.
